Stay
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: a smitchie oneshot songfic.


Stay

_Well its good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder _

_I'm lonely here at night_

"Joseph?" Demetria bit her lip as she toyed with the friendship bracelet that matched the one she knew he was wearing, nervously pacing the cramped hotel room she had confined herself to.

"Demetria...where are you? Please just please come back," Joseph begged, running his fingers through his long curls, one of his stressed habits. He laid back on the vibrant red couch that they had picked out together when they had excitedly bought their first apartment. It smelled like her...a mix of sandalwood and vanilla. A unique smell that he missed. He wanted her back so bad.

"I cant come back...not yet at least. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much," Demetria hiccuped as she tried to keep the tears from abandoning her eyes, looking down at her bitten nails as Joseph sighed. She missed his breath against hers and his soft lips and the way he held her at any given moment. She missed it so much but it wasn't the right time for her to go back to him yet. She had something to take care of first.

"Why wont you just tell me where you are or why you left? I just...I need you," Joseph was vulnerable, a state only Demetria saw him in. She exhaled and choked on a sob as she sat on the disheveled bed she had resorted to, running her fingers over the sheets. It was nothing like the silky sheets they had picked out together from Ikea.

"I just called to tell you that I love you. I promise you'll see me soon and you'll get an explanation but I need time and I just cant be with you right now. Just give me some space. I need to breathe," Demetria was spitting lies. She wiped her face as she laid back on the bed and curled herself into a tight little ball.

"Come back here and breathe with me please baby. You're my air, I need you to live. I'm suffocating without you," Joseph ripped at the couch, creating a gaping, noticeable tear. The apartment was so empty without her. It was lacking life and love and warmth. Demetria was warm even on the coldest days. She lit up any room, even if it was pitch black.

"I have to go. But I love you okay? I will always love you," and with that Demetria clicked the line off, shutting off her phone and reducing herself to tears. It was too hard.

Joseph sent his phone flying across the room against the wall with a shattering crash, the pieces falling to the floor and scattering about...just like his heart.

_I'm lost here in this moment_

_As time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish _

_I'd have you by my side_

_"No, this is perfect!" Demetria giggled and plopped down on the king size bed in the middle of Ikea, moving her arms up and down like she was making a snow angel._

_"Joseph, come join me. This could be our future bed," Joseph went and lied down next to her, taking in the comfort of the bed. He didnt care what he slept on as long as he was with her._

_"I like this one, what about you?" Demetria asked, turning on her side to watch him. She liked to see his facial expressions change as he pondered through his thoughts._

_"It doesnt matter what we sleep on as long as I can fall asleep in your arms," Joseph tucked a black curl behind her ear as she giggled and pulled him closer, briefly making their lips touch._

_"This could be the bed where we make love. Make babies. Where we die. And we're gonna do it together, right?" Demetria let her top teeth sink into her bottom lip and Joseph nodded, wrapping a buff arm around her waist. They were welded against each other, both of them becoming completely unaware of the fact that they were still in a very public space._

_"I love you Demetria," Joseph brushed his lips against her jawline as she locked her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck._

_"I love you too. Dont ever leave me. I dont know what'd I do without you," Demetria tucked her head into the crook of his neck as he smoothed down her silky black tresses._

_"There is no life for me without you," Joseph whispered, not even wanting to think about a life without Demetria._

_Oh I miss you_

Joseph blinked his eyes, leaving the distant memory. He rubbed his temples and shuffled into the dark kitchen, lazily drinking a cold cup of black coffee. He literally couldn't sleep without her. He couldn't function without her. The bills were left unpaid, there were half empty Chinese take out containers lying around, there were clothes all over the apartment. Demetria was the organized one in the relationship and now that she was gone head just a mess.

_Oh I need you_

Demetria clutched the fabric of her shirt that was covering her stomach as she sobbed, trying desperately to get just a bit of sleep. She couldn't. She couldn't do anything without him. She hated that she left him but she felt she had no other choice. What else was she supposed to do? He couldn't see her like this...like a mess. She kept everything together for them and now she was the one falling apart. She wanted to feel him hold her. She wanted to feel his lips brush against the sensitive skin of her neck. She wanted to feel him, all of him, plunge into her as they whispered "I love you" back and forth. She needed him. More than she could ever imagine.

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And then today I dont see your face_

_Nothings changed no one can take your place _

_It gets harder everyday_

Demetria thanked the cashier as he handed her the pumpkin spice latte she had ordered. Joseph loved the pumpkin spice lattes and they were the reason why he loved autumn so much. She smiled as she remembered them playing around in the leaves when they were teenagers, then sharking kisses and hot cocoa at some local cafe. She missed those times. The times when things were so simple and easy and they could be together no matter what. She wanted them back so desperately.

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

Joseph rubbed the dust off of their shared dresser as he decided to clean the place up a bit. Demetria hated messes so she wouldn't want a messy apartment when she finally decided to come back. They hadnt talked on the phone in a week and God, did Joseph miss the sound of her voice. It was sweet and melodic. He missed her voice. Her laugh. Her smile. He missed her. He would call her but when she did call it was always a different number each time. He had called everyone that had any connection to her whatsoever but they didnt know where she went. No one did. They were engaged. They were supposed to get married in a few months. Was she getting cold feet? Did he do something wrong? Did she not love him anymore?

_Well I tried to live without you_

_As tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

Demetria made an important decision that night. She realized that Joseph loved her and would still love her despite what she was going through. She slowly packed the suitcase full of stuff she had dragged along with her, humming their favorite Paramore song as she thought about Joseph. His eyes were mesmerizing. One look into his eyes and you would feel comforted and assured. You would feel loved. She felt loved just being within a 20 mile radius of him. She shouldn't have left. She shouldn't have just abandoned him without a logical reason why. But she would tell him. She was going home.

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping you're doing the same_

_And somehow I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say_

_Oh I miss you_

_Oh I need you_

"Demetria please come home," Joseph peered up at the starry skin, sending a silent prayer up to whoever inhabited the heavens above for his Demetria to just come home. Whatever she was going through, he would accept it. If she didnt want to get married anymore, he would accept it. He just wanted to see her. To hold her. To physically love her. Was that too much to ask for?

_I love you more than I did before_

_And then today I dont see your face_

_Nothings changed no one can take your place _

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry its this way_

_But I'm coming home _

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

_Always stay_

"Joseph, meet me at Central Park," Demetria breathed into the phone. The biggest smile spread on Joseph's face as he shrugged into his hacker and shoved his feet into his shoes.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes okay, I promise," Demetria felt butterflies in her stomach at his voice as she zipped her suitcase and slid her shoes on. She combed her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. A month of being apart and she was finally seeing him again. In the flesh. She would tell him about her condition. And they would go home happy. They would go home together.

Joseph walked around Central Park, hands stuffed in his pockets. It was dark outside and any logical person would know not to be out in New York at this time unless you're looking for trouble but he was just looking for his true love. He squinted his eyes as if that would help his vision and stood still, peering across the street towards the cafe they always used to go to.

"JOSEPH!" he heard her voice and rejoiced, jogging towards where the street started as she giggled and picked up her suitcase. Traffic was still pretty busy so cars broke his view of her but when they cleared he could still see her.

"I'M COMING HOME!" she exclaimed. She looked both ways before rolling her suitcase across the street. She stopped when the wheel of her suitcase got stuck in a pothole and struggled to get it out. Joseph paused and cocked his head to the side, not understanding what was going on. But he knew what was happening all of sudden. A bright flash of headlights sped down the street right in the lane Demetria was in. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to scream to get her attention because...it was too late. The car ran her over, knocking her onto the filthy paved streets she used to walk on every day. Joseph's vision blurred as his eyes stung with tears. He ran out to the street, cars stopping around him as he shook her limp body, leaning down to hear her weak pulse. Someone called an ambulance. But he couldn't focus on that. His Demetria was hurt and he couldn't cure her pain.

"Demetria please stay awake," Joseph pleaded, taking her bruised and battered body into his arms and holding her to his chest, trying to keep her warm. "Dont stop breathing. Dont close your eyes."

"Joseph I'm tired," Demetria groaned in pain as Joseph gently kissed her forehead and shook his head.

"I know baby but please dont close your eyes I just got you back," hot tears hit Demetria's face as she attempted to smile.

"You've always had me...you always will," Demetria inhaled but didnt exhale. She let it out and her eyes fluttered.

"I'm sorry I left you...I love you. But I cant go on. I was meant to die. I was already gonna die. I was sentenced to death," her words were shaky and she struggled to get them out.

"Demetria..."

"Just hold me. Please..." Joseph did as he was told and kept silent. The ambulance wasn't there yet. Demetria grew heavier in his arms. Her eyes closed. He knew what was happening but he couldn't accept it. He couldn't live without her. He cant live without her.

_I never wanna lose you_

_And I have to I will choose you_

_Please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold onto_

_Cuz my heart will stop without you_

__**yes i know i used their government names but i honestly dont care i hope you guys liked it(:**


End file.
